


Черный Вальс/Black Waltz

by KrasnayaLady



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Haunted Joker, Haunted place, Supernatural Elements, Undead, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrasnayaLady/pseuds/KrasnayaLady
Summary: После автомобильной погони, Джокер решает переночевать в заброшенном здании. Но неожиданно он обнаруживает, что оно не такое уж и пустое… Или это его разум решил сыграть с ним злую шутку?Эта история вдохновлена песней Black Waltz by Avatar Почему-то я всегда думаю о Джокере, когда ее слышу, так что в конце концов получилось вот это….Перевод на русский работы Black Waltz by L6vy
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Batman
Kudos: 5





	Черный Вальс/Black Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L6vy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L6vy/gifts).
  * A translation of [Black Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020160) by [L6vy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L6vy/pseuds/L6vy). 



_Жизнь так чудесна_

_Жизнь так прекрасна_

_Задержись ненадолго_

_Но никто живым не уйдет._

_Жизнь так чудесна_

_Жизнь так прекрасна_

_Просто улыбаясь_

_Но никто живым не уйдет._

_Black Waltz (Avatar)_

Джокер мчался на всех скоростях по темным улицам Готэма. "В жизни ему меня не догнать" — мурлыкал он себе под нос, вжимая в пол газ пурпурного автомобиля. Его ребята перекрасили автомобиль специально для этого случая, и он был на сто процентов уверен, что зрелище того стоило. Теперь горожане будут вздрагивать и вспоминать о Джокере каждый раз, как только увидят что-то пурпурное. Ох, и как же его мышка сейчас бесится! Джокер захихикал. Как же жаль, что машину придется сжечь так скоро.

Он бросил взгляд в заднее стекло, и, судя по тому, что он там видел, Бэтмену не удалось удержаться у него на хвосте. Больше Джокер не видел преследующего его мрачного мстителя. "Походу, он потерял след" — захихикал Джокер. Погоня была шикарная, прямо как он любил. Мчаться на полной скорости, едва ухитряясь вписываться в повороты, автомобили шугаются врассыпную, как только его завидят, полицейские машины завывают сиренами, на улицах — полный хаос. И черный громадный Бэтмобиль преследует попятам, как кот, охотящийся на мышь.

Джокер рассмеялся от пришедшего ему в голову сравнения. Он был как Джерри, а Бэтси — вылитый Том. И, словно в мультике, он всегда обводил своего громадного и сильного противника вокруг пальца и ухитрялся сбежать. Он гнал вперед еще минут пять, чисто чтобы убедиться, что Бэтс и в самом деле отстал, а затем припарковал машину в темном проулке. Выскочив из нее, он бросил на машину последний, полный жадной тоски взгляд. Нескоро еще ему подвернется такая классная тачка. Он уже прикидывал, где можно угнать еще такую же, вытаскивая канистру с бензином и щедро плеская его на машину. Печально вздохнув, он вытащил зажигалку и швырнул в машину, превратив ее в пылающее инферно. Но настроение у него моментально улучшилось, стоило лишь увидеть, как пламя пожирает сиденья, озаряя переулок теплым оранжевым светом. Горячие волны воздуха приятно нежили кожу Джокера, пока огонь уничтожал все улики.

Посозерцав пляску огня еще какое-то время и понежившись в жаре, почти опаляющем кожу, Джокер зевнул. Он стал рассеянно разглядывать здания в проулке, прикидывая, можно ли здесь найти укромный уголок, чтобы переночевать. Он не просто так здесь припарковался, большинство зданий в данном квартале были заброшены или предназначены под снос. Сущие развалины. Насвистывая веселую мелодию, он пошел по улице.

Внезапно он увидел идущую прямо к нему черную кошку. Заметив его, она прыснула в сторону и протиснулась в здание слева, через отверстие в раздолбанной двери.

— Ох, да это же просто прекрасно! — пропел Джокер, присмотревшись повнимательнее. В здании было несколько этажей, но окна разбиты. Здание не было освещено, и выглядело обшарпанным и заброшенным. Входная дверь была деревянной и основательно уже раздолбанной. Для кошки просочиться через дыры в ней не представляло особого труда, но вот для человека определенные сложности с взломом и проникновением были. Джокер подошел поближе и просунул руку в одну из многочисленных дыр. Немного пошарив, он нащупал внутри ручку.

— Вот и я, — с самодовольной улыбкой Джокер вошел в здание, закрыв за собой дверь.

Внутри было тихо. Нет, даже не так. Внутри была тишина. Она обволокла его в тот момент, как только он закрыл дверь, сомкнувшись, как холодные воды тихого озера. На секунду у Джокера аж дыханье сперло, так его накрыло ощущение все поглощающей пустоты. Он закрыл глаза и дал ей омыть себя. У него почему-то возникло такое ощущение, что все вокруг попросту исчезло, поглощенное ей. Он был один, один, наедине со своими мыслями. И это было не особо приятное ощущение.

Злобно хмыкнув, Джокер заставил себя открыть глаза и скрестил руки на груди. Он дал себе мысленного пинка, и вместо того, чтобы рефлексировать дальше, начал оглядываться по сторонам, не обращая внимание на заползающий под кожу неприятный липкий холод. Он отметил, что стоит в темном коридоре, едва освещаемом всполохами огня с улицы. Лестница наверх справа от него, к сожалению, была из дерева, и покрыта такими пятнами плесени, что он даже и не подумал пытаться пробовать по ней подняться. Слишком уж хлипко она выглядела. Единственным подходящим вариантом было направиться к двери на противоположном конце коридора. Джокер уже начал прикидывать, а не лучше ли просто убраться отсюда подобру-поздорову и позвонить кому-нибудь, кто сможет его подобрать, как вдруг почувствовал сзади порыв холодного ветра. Он поежился от неожиданно ледяного холода.

Когда он дошел до двери, то увидел кривую и обшарпанную табличку "Добро пожаловать". Джокер коротко хохотнул и провел пальцем по буквам.

— Ну, если вы так уж хотите пригласить к себе гостей, что рады даже самому Джокеру, то как же я могу заставить вас ждать?

Он даже и не знал, в какой момент решил все-таки остаться, но скорее всего, это было еще до того, как он толкнул дверь.

Внутри было еще темнее, чем в коридоре, и, после того, как он зашел внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь, Джокер какое-то время вообще ничего не видел, пока его глаза не приспособились к тьме. Не видя и не слыша ничего, он стоял в темноте, все еще сжимая ручку закрытой за собой двери. В комнате было затхло, пахло чем-то древним, и Джокер почти что чувствовал забытые воспоминания, похороненные под слоями пыли, которая, практически наверняка, покрывала здесь все. Но был здесь и другой запах, очень ему знакомый. И, благодаря своему более чем обширному преступному опыту, за годы, которые провел, скрываясь от погонь в самых неожиданных местах, этот запах Джокер навострился различать очень точно. Это был запах смерти.

— Мяу. — Неожиданный звук заставил Джокера очнуться от мрачных размышлений. Внезапно он увидел кошку, глядящую на него снизу вверх. Тварь была впереди, чуть справа, пялилась на него едва заметными глазами. Присев, Джокер посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.

— Похоже, тебе придется со мной сегодня разделить свое убежище, сладенькая. Боюсь, что, судя по надписи на двери, меня сюда пригласили.

Кошка начала куда-то идти, и Джокер решил, что лучше всего последовать за ней. Глаза у него постепенно начинали привыкать к темноте, да и по-любому в пустой комнате стукнуться обо что-то было маловероятно. Небольшое окошко на противоположной стене пропускало немного тусклого света, в целом вполне достаточно, чтобы он мог оглядеться. В углу был старый диван, на одной из стен висела покосившаяся картина. Вот, можно сказать, и вся обстановка. Ну, по крайней мере, он не будет спать на полу.

Следуя за кошкой, бредущей в угол комнаты, Джокер миновал картину. Почему-то она привлекла его внимание, и он начал ее разглядывать. Это был женский портрет. Женщина мило ему улыбалась. Он остановился прямо перед ней и, глядя прямо в глаза, улыбнулся в ответ.

— Приветики. Надеюсь, ты почитаешь за честь принимать меня сегодня у себя в гостях. Уверен, что полицию-то ты точно не вызовешь, — и, рассмеявшись, пошел дальше.

Но почему-то ему показалось, что за ним наблюдают. Он обернулся и снова посмотрел на картину. Он был готов поклясться, что женщина явно провожала его взглядом. И теперь пристально смотрела на него. Он улыбнулся, помахал ей рукой, и на секунду ему показалось, будто женщина на портрете ему подмигнула.

— _Джокер…._

Джокер резко обернулся. Он что, вправду только что слышал, как кто-то прошептал его имя у него за спиной? Но он никого не видел. И был уверен, что в доме кроме него и кошки никого нет.

— _Джокер…_

А вот теперь звук был справа. Он присмотрелся — никого не было. Джокер начал хихикать. А место-то интересненькое.

— И куда же ты меня завела, кошечка? — прошептал Джокер, у которого аж мурашки по спине побежали от возбуждения. Он-то думал, что его ночь и так сложилась лучше некуда — еще бы, после этой фантастической погони с его мышом на хвосте — но, похоже, это местечко оказалось куда забавнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Ну, разумеется, с большим Черным Летучим Мышом ничего в сравнение не идет, но Джокер чувствовал, как его прямо аж подбрасывает вверх от волны адреналина, все чувства моментально обострились. Он подобрался, готовый к чему угодно.

И тут он почувствовал на своем плече холодное прикосновение. Джокер моментально крутанулся на месте. Прямо напротив него стояла женщина, мертвенно-белая, в изорванном и испачканном грязью платье. Она положила ему руку на плечо, глядя мутными рыбьими глазами. Ее рот был безвольно приоткрыт.

— _Джокер._

На этот раз от звука своего имени Джокер поежился. Он определенно исходил из ее рта. Он не смел пошевелиться, став столбом и тупо глядя прямо на застывшую перед ним женщину. Что-то в ней было очень знакомо, но вот ткнуть пальцем и сказать, что именно — не получалось. Она слегка повернула голову — справа в ее черепе была дыра. На секунду Джокер опешил, но затем начал хохотать. Он что, правда видел прямо перед собой мертвяка? Может, зомби? Это был бы номер! Если его безумный разум снова начал выкидывать свои кульбиты, то он собирался насладиться происходящим на полную катушку.

— Привет, красотка. Хочешь меня поприветствовать? Ты здесь живешь? Хреново выглядишь, кстати, мертвой как гвоздь. Впрочем, эта нора не лучше, — заявил Джокер, когда снова смог перевести дыхание, подаваясь назад и выскальзывая из слабой хватки женщины. Похоже, то, что он сказал, ей не особо понравилось. Лицо мгновенно исказилось от ярости. Она захлопнула рот, оскалила зубы, нахмурилась и рванула вперед. Глаза, до этого безжизненные, загорелись убийственной злобой, и Джокер, быстро повернувшись на каблуках, бросился прочь.

Кошка стояла возле двери на противоположной стороне комнаты, отчаянно царапая ее. С улыбкой он бросился к своей пушистой подруге. Эта кошара явно знала, что он искал. Добравшись до нее, он распахнул дверь, и кошка пулей влетела внутрь. Джокер, впрочем, не отставал. Он мигом закрыл дверь, и для уверенности еще и навалился на нее. Выглядывая кошку, он воспользовался возможностью перевести дыхание.

— Ну, и что это было, котя? Ты что, вправду привела меня в дом с приведениями? Я-то думал отдохнуть, хотя, с другой стороны, и не против чутка поразвлечься.

Кошка повернулась и посмотрела на него как на идиота. Он был уверен, что если бы она могла, то закатила бы глаза. Джокер решил оглядеться, вглядываясь в полумрак мрачной комнаты. Прямо перед ним, у противоположной стены стояла громадная двуспальная кровать, над которой было небольшое окошко, из которого лился холодный свет. Джокер даже удивился — с какого это такая махина до сих пор здесь стоит, ведь дом был явно давно уже заброшен, но все равно его губы сами собой растянулись в широкую улыбку.

— Окей, котя, считай, что я этого не говорил. Ты привела меня прямо по адресу! Вот что мне и надо!

Он стал высматривать кошку, но почему-то ее нигде не было. От порыва ветра распахнутое окно над изголовьем кровати скрипнуло. Он поднял глаза. Кошка, похоже, смылась, когда он отвернулся. Ну а, может, она была какой-то особой сверхъестественной кошкой? Под стать этому местечку? Джокер нахмурился, внезапно чувствуя, будто кошка его предала, хотя он и не мог сказать, почему вдруг на него нахлынуло это чувство.

— _Джокер._

Он аж подпрыгнул, услышав внезапно раздавшийся из-за двери голос. А затем он услышал царапанье в дверь. Прямо как до этого кошка. Но, впрочем, на этот раз явно не кошка была виновата. Потому что на этот раз в дверь царапались уж слишком высоко, явно кошке было не достать. Так что, может, тогда это та женщина? Он попытался вспомнить, были ли у нее длинные ногти. Вполне возможно, подумал он, потирая плечо, за которое та схватилась.

А затем из угла комнаты донесся тихий кликающий звук, как будто кто-то повернул ключ. Джокер обернулся, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как дверь старого шкафа начала медленно приоткрываться. И он своим глазам не поверил, когда увидел, как две тощие ноги сделали шаг из шкафа, таща за собой хлипкое тело. Молодой человек медленно обернулся к нему. У него не было глаз, и он прижимал к горлу руку, как будто мучился от невыносимой боли.

Джокер вылупился на него. Мигнул. А затем начал смеяться.

— Я тебя знаю! — Триумфально выкрикнул он. — Я тебя убил несколько месяцев назад, там, когда мы были на складе!

Он вспомнил, как тот начал препираться с ним, когда он выложил очередной план, как выманить своего Мыша. Он тогда начал говорить, что это было бы слишком рискованно. Джокер просто рассмеялся, а затем полоснул его ножом по глазам. Вопль был просто фантастический! Но затем он, скорее всего, потерял над собой контроль, потому что в конце концов придушил этого парня.

— Как тебя там звали? А? Джемс? Джон? — Он увидел, как парень дернулся. Похоже, почти угадал. Затем до Джокера дошло кое-что еще. — Я же убил и ту бабу за дверью, да? Это что, своего рода наказание? — Джокер снова начал смеяться. Дом с приведениями, заполненный призраками тех, кого она убил. Пытающихся отомстить Джокеру за собственную смерть. Ох, жизнь иногда бывает просто потрясающа!

Парень с мрачным выражением на лице брел к нему. Джокер медленно вытащил свой нож. Он не был уверен, сможет ли им нанести хоть какой-то ущерб этому странному сознанию, но в текущем положении особого выбора не было. Он мельком взглянул на окно. Самым лучшим вариантом сейчас было рвануть к кровати и попытаться добраться до него оттуда.

Джокер помчался, услышав, как за спиной раздался громкий скрип. Он не мог видеть, что произошло, но слышал голоса. Не один голос, не два, а много. Они шептали его имя, снова и снова. Отчаянными, полными боли голосами.

— _Джокеееерр!_

Это словно хор, только исполнители горланили несогласно, как Бог на душу положит.

Парень, приближавшийся сбоку, похоже, был куда проворней чем дама из гостиной, и Джокер знал, что за ним последует еще множество таких же.

И как раз когда Джокер добрался до кровати и совсем уже собрался вспрыгнуть на нее, холодная рука схватила его за лодыжку. Он громко шлепнулся на пол прямо перед изножьем.

— Блядь, — выматерился он, потерев голову, и затем перевел взгляд вниз, на свою лодыжку. Его держала громадная белая пятерня. Проводив ее взглядом, Джокер понял, что его держала рука, выпрастывавшаяся прямо из-под кровати.

— Какого…

С дикой силой рука начала тянуть его на себя.

— НЕТ! — заорал Джокера, забившись в панике, и начал изо всех сил полосовать ее ножом. Это не помогло, и теперь все было покрыто кровью. Сквозь волны захлестывающей его паники он с удивлением осознал, что создание и вправду способно истекать кровью. И крови было много.

Он поглядел перед собой, пытаясь выглядеть хоть что-то, лишь бы уцепиться, только бы не дать себе исчезнуть под кроватью, куда его затягивала эта странная рука. Ничего не было, вместо этого он увидел людей, стремительно входящих через дверь перед ним. Все они казались чем-то знакомыми, какие-то лица он даже узнавал и мог сказать, когда и за что он их убил. Он даже вспомнил пару имен.

До Джокера дошло, в насколько безнадежной ситуации он оказался. Его со сверхъестественной силой утягивала под кровать рука, и он ничего не мог предпринять, а куча адских созданий мчались к нему по его душу. И не было никаких шансов спастись. "И что, я сейчас умру?" — спросил себя Джокер. Он хихикнул. Какая ирония. Умереть от руки тех, кого он уже убил. Не самая плохая смерть. По крайней мере, их он все же ухитрился убить первыми. Он улыбнулся. Он не боялся смерти, это было всего лишь частью жизни. Никто не уйдет из этой игры живым. Кроме, очевидно, тех, кто был перед ним. Хотя, насколько они были живы — это тот еще вопрос.

А затем он увидел большую черную фигуру, неясно возвышавшуюся за людьми, вползающими в комнату. И от нее исходила такая аура мощи, что Джокер моментально передернулся от мурашек, пробежавших у него по спине. Он моментально понял, кто это. Тот, кого он не убил, и не убьёт никогда.

— Бэтси… — восторженно прошептал он. Он слышал тяжелые шаги, когда эта фигура вошла в комнату. Создания, толпившиеся возле двери, повернулись на звук и начали орать, увидев, кто стоял за их спинами. В секунды все начали визжать в панике, разбежавшись по углам.

Джокер в восторге смотрел на разыгрывающуюся перед его глазами сцену, но рука на лодыжке продолжала тянуть под кровать. Уже почти вся нога уже была там, и он почувствовал жар, который прошелся по его правой ноге. Но это сейчас не имело значения, сейчас, когда он смотрел снизу вверх на чудовище, медленно приближающееся к нему. Конечно же, он пришел, чтобы его спасти.

Бэтмен был здесь, и он стоял прямо перед ним, высокий и мрачный.

— Ты убил их? — прорычал он. Его голос был оглушающе громок, и пораженный Джокер моргнул.

— Д…Да, Бэтси. Но они этого заслужили, знаешь ли. — Внезапно Джокер почувствовал, что почти что боится Бэта куда больше, чем созданий, которые его до этого преследовали. От одного его присутствия комната заполнилась мраком, как будто тьма, сгущающаяся вокруг него, была настолько мощной, что не могла удержаться в пределах его фигуры. Джокер мог только смотреть, восхищаясь излучаемой от нее тьмой. Он вдыхал ее так, будто это живительный воздух, только и способный поддержать его жизнь.

Внезапно его снова резко потянули, втащив еще глубже под кровать. И теперь все ниже талии было под кроватью, а жар, гложущий правую ногу, казалось, стал еще невыносимее.

— Помоги мне, Бэтси! — заорал Джокер в приступе паники, протягивая руку к темной фигуре.

И Бэтмен шагнул вперед и взял его руку. Одним рывком он вытянул Джокера из-под кровати, и хватка холодных пальцев на лодыжке внезапно ослабла. Рука его отпустила. Клоун болтался в воздухе, пока Бэтмен держал его за руку, глядя на него сверху вниз. Джокер поднял взгляд и пристально вгляделся в его глаза. Они пристально всматривались друг в друга. Затем Джокер улыбнулся.

— Я знал, что ты меня спасешь.

Это словно заставило Летучего Мыша очнуться от своих дум. Бэтмен подхватил его ноги, и затем Джокер обнаружил, что он лежит в этих сильных руках, глядя в лицо своему заклятому врагу. Он почувствовал, как его тело расслабляется, а затем начал хихикать.

— Знаешь, думаю, что ты здесь — самое страшное чудовище. Они все так перепугались.

— Заткнись, — рыкнул Бэтмен и наклонился, чтобы положить Джокера на кровать.

— Эй, стой, что ты делаешь? Они пришли за мной! Я не боюсь тебя! — Джокер вцепился в плащ на плечах Бэтмена, умоляюще глядя на него снизу вверх. Он знал, что все эти создания снова набросятся на него, как только Бэтси разожмет свои объятья.

Но Бэтмен, не слушая, положил его на кровать, вырвавшись из отчаянной хватки Джокера. Джокер моментально начал заполошено оглядывать углы комнаты, ожидая нового нападения. А затем моргнул. Ничего не было. Никого.

— Бэтси, что ты…

Джокер смотрел на то место, где всего лишь пару секунд тому назад был Бэтмен. Там никого не было.


End file.
